the mysterious green beast
by The Fujoshi
Summary: gailee; kakashi goes to finally prove the rumors once and for all


The Mysterious Green Beast

Random Gailee goodness; oldie but still a goodie. To not updating in AGES

Kakashi was a man of not many words, and when he did speak, it left an erray of emotions and turmoil that left the listener with a taste of his speech.

Today though, he was on thinking and action mode; as usual. There was a theory that nwaed and picked around inside of his head, growing and growing until it was a complete annoyance. It was a rumor behind Maito Gai of Konohagaruku, that was whispered or mocking beated on without any evidence; was he gay or straight?

Kakashi knew the man since he was a genin; bowel cut hair down to his shoulders and determination fired in his eyes. 'Loud and obnoxious too.' The one eyed man added. 'Not like Naruto but still the same.' Out of all the Jounin, Gai was the only one not interested in any imtiment relationships or marriage at all, (Ibiki and Iruka were expections, since Ibiki loved Anko until Orochimaru, and Iruka...told the white haired man with a flush he had someone in mind, but didn't know how to approach them, due to age gaps.)

The stotic Jounin wondered about his so called "rival" and childhood friend's attitude; sure it was inspiring and helped when things got down, but it didn't win any points for getting laid. Also the man trained constantly, was completly focused on his missions and being a shinobi, (something that Kakashi admited that he was a hyprocrite for thinking that as a fault,) and spent waaaaaaay too much time with his students.

Especially the emulating one named Rock Lee.

Yes, Gai and Lee's relationship was strange to say the least. Both men would hug, grope, and cry in such a queer fashion that it distrubed most company.

So the white haired Jounin was going to settle the Green Beast mystery once and for all.

"Naruto, I need you to do a mission."

Kakashi stared down the fox holder, who was sitting under a tree eating a cup of ramen.

The blond stared up with baby blue eyes and blinked slowly, absorbing what his former sensei said. "Slurp What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"I want you to watch Gai and tell me if he does anything...unusual."

Naruto rolled his eyes; he knew about the rumor and didn't honesty believe it. He thought Gai-sensei was cool, witty, and powerful, abit a bit strange at times.

"Fine, but you owe me for this dattebayo." The blond teen got up and stretched his arms.

It was the next evening; Konoha opened it's doors for the late crowd; lanterns lighting the way to a new path.

Kakashi was on the side of the road; he was slumped and reading his porn book. Despite apperances, his senses were open.

The ninja felt a presence and gazed slowly at theh approaching chakra signature. 'I guess Naruto came back in one piece.'

Kakashi turned a page when the teen stepped next to him. "Well, what did you discover?"

When he didn't get a reply, he pulled the book down from his eyes and stared.

Naruto appeared shaken; his whole outfit seemed normal, but the man could see dirt, grass, and layers of sweat; as if the fox holder ran all the way here from the grounds and fell, _hard. _His hair drooped like a willow; making him look like the fourth in uncannyness.

"What happen?"

Blue eyes turned down. "Uh...N...Nothing! It was unsuccessful..."

"You didn't discover _anything_?"

"No."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow; it was hard to tell if he was lieing completly or not.

The blond coughed and muttered about seeing "A huge "green beast"" among, "Gai isn't that bad looking..."

"What?"

"N...Nothing! Forget about it! I just need uh...to go home and uh...takeacoldshowersobye!" With a quick bow, the blond ran.

"...Hm..."

The one eyed ninja decided to take matters in his own hands.

He was curious about Naruto's observations, so he prepared his vest and did recon. 'Only time I get a vacation from work and Anbu and I spend it watching Maito Gai'

Kakashi read his book; truely bored.

He was sitting inside of a tree, watching the Green Beast's house; the white haired man spent most of the week stalking the guy.

Gai was a truly boring person to observe; all he really did was train, worked with his team, occasionally shop or conversed with Konoha residents, or made his trademark outfit.

Now the man was reading in nothing but a white button shirt and green slacks. The cyclops found it odd that his rival didn't met for Lee alone any time this week; those two were usually close to the hip. He thought about giving up, until a knock rose his head as well as Gai's.

The bowel cut man put down his reading glasses and open the door with a smile; in the doorway saluting was Lee. Kakashi raise an eyebrow at the teen's haircut; it was much shorter than before, a cropped cut. Instead of the "youthful" green jumpsuit, he had on a green sweater and black tight jeans. 'Hmm...I wonder what made him changed?'

Gai said something and the two men hugged; Kakashi put his book down, full attention now. That imtimate act sparked the Jounin's attention, but he really wanted to be sure so he waited.

The white haired Anbu member put his hands in his face.

They spent all afternoon compeating in various contests and games; now they were playing 'Shinobi Uno.' Lee was winning so far, since he had two cards and Gai had ten.

After the teen put down. "Kakashi lvl draw 2!" and a Gai green card, the Jounin had it. 'It's been over a week and I gotten no leads.' He decided to try maybe next time if he felt like it. With one hand sign, he was gone in a poof.

Gai gave off a sigh. "I guess you won most of them Lee, so I will be on the bottom today."

"Really?" Starry eyes, Lee whooped and jumped in the air. "Thank you Gai-sensei!" He hugged his teacher deeply. "Being with you has been the best thing in my life; it helps getting over Sakura-san."

"I know Lee." The green beast smiled and kissed his student's head; it was hard for his lover to get over his previous love. It turned deeper, causing the older man to lean back.

"Gai, when are you going to tell the others?" The hot-blooded teen snuggled into the older man's lap.

"Oh eventually, although something tells me that my rival knows already."


End file.
